Es mejor escuchar al corazon
by erikalozano
Summary: Cuando haces caso a los demas pueden surgir problemas, puedes dañar a gente que te quiere, te puedes dañar a ti mismo. Por eso siempre es mejor escuchar lo que tu corazon dice y hacer solo lo que tu crees correcto.  Pequeño y simple One-shot IchiHime.


Este One-shot, aunque no es muy bueno (y espero no se molesten), se lo dedico con mucho cariño a Tenshiko KuTe, una chica amable y de buen corazón que aunque no tiene mucho que la conozco ya la quiero mucho, y a la cual admiro enormemente, la que ha hecho que ya no vea a nadie más como pareja de Shikamaru aparte de Akane en su genial historia Nishasentaku; también se lo quiero dedicar a Tsuchi-chan una niña súper dulce a la que también tiene poco que conozco, pero que al igual que Ten se ha vuelto una buena amiga.

Por cierto, es el primer fic que subo, así que estoy muy feliz, acepto concejos de cómo hacerlo mejor.

**Disclaimer: los personajes de bleach le pertenecen en su totalidad a Tite Kubo, yo les he utilizado sin fines de lucro.**

**Es mejor escuchar al corazón.**

En medio de un parque se encontraba sentado pesadamente un peli naranja. Había quedado de verse ahí con su novia, eran las seis y treinta, aún faltaba medía hora para que ella llegara.

Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y colocó ambos brazos en el respaldo de la banca donde se encontraba. Observó el cielo que empezaba a teñirse de anaranjado por la puesta de sol; eso ocasiono que pensara nuevamente en ella. Cerró los ojos. Su corazón se estrujó, eso siempre ocurría cuando imaginaba su rostro sonriéndole. En menos de un segundo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos se dirigieron a aquella chica que le había robado el corazón, la que siempre le hacía perder la cabeza, la que lo mantenía flotando en las nubes; en la que pensaba día, tarde, noche y hasta en sueños. De la que se fue enamorando poco a poco, sin darse cuenta y para cuando lo hizo ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía vivir sin ella.

Apretó los ojos con fuerza intentando que la imagen de ella sonriendo fuera más nítida.

"_Y pensar que siempre creí que estarías a mi lado_".

— Tal vez fue por eso por lo que nunca me di cuenta de lo que sentías —se dijo a sí mismo.

Y tenía razón. Si nunca notó que ella lo amaba fue justo por eso. Ella siempre estuvo junto a él, nunca se alejó de su lado, en cada momento que él la necesitó y también en los que no, en esos en los que él se olvidó de ella, siempre estuvo ahí para él. Siempre. Pero ya no era así.

Él había sido un verdadero tonto, nunca notó nada, a pesar de que ella era pésima ocultando lo que sentía; ella era un libro abierto y él no pudo leer lo que había en su interior. Ella tan transparente como el agua cristalina de un hermoso lago y él no pudo notar lo que había en el fondo. Si, en definitiva él era completamente un tonto, y por su tontez ahora estaba ahí, esperando a la chica que era su novia, con la cual ya tenía casi tres meses de "relación".

Abrió los ojos casi con dolor, no quería dejar de ver su imagen. Levantó la cabeza y se incorporó con lentitud, después se echó hacia adelante, dejó caer los brazos sobre sus piernas y fijó la vista en algún punto lejano. En ese mismo parque, pero en una de sus entradas había ocurrido todo.

_Desde un tiempo atrás mucha gente había empezado a insinuarle cosas con respecto a la relación que mantenía con su mejor amiga, cosas que para el peli naranja no tenían sentido alguno. Sin embargo esa tarde de domingo alguien decidió que era tiempo de acabar con las indirectas._

— _¡Oe, oe! ¡Fresita! —gritó un chico de cabellos rojos y extraños tatuajes._

— _¡¿Qué dijiste, maldito mono cilíndrelo de cabeza de piña roja?! —contestó él._

— _Lo que oíste, fresa putrefacta._

— _Ahora sí, maldito simio pulgoso, me las vas a pagar._

_Empezó a acercarse decidido a darle una buena golpiza a su amigo pero una patada en la espalda lo detuvo._

— _¿Qué demonios haces, calvito? —gruñó al voltear y darse cuenta de quien lo había pateado._

— _¿Has dicho, CALVITO? —Ikkaku intentó controlarse pero al final no pudo y termino gritando— ¡No estoy calvo! ¡Me rapo la cabeza que es muy distinto!_

— _Sí, sí, hombre, lo que tú digas._

— _No tienes por qué molestarte, ggg cal... Ikkaku, ggg —comentó Yumichika intentando contener la risa y colocándose aun lado de éste—. Si la hija de Kenpachi-sensei siempre te dice lo mismo gggg._

— _Eso no es verdad, hace mucho que Yachiru-san sólo me llama sol naciente de Japón._

_Yumichika ya no pudo más y se soltó a tirar carcajadas. Ikkaku lo miró con cara de asesino serial._

— _Oye, Ichigo —habló Renji— ¿Podemos hablar?_

_« ¿Podemos hablar? ¿Pues qué te traes entre manos?»__ pensó Ichigo._

— _¿Qué pasa? _

— _Creo que ya es tiempo de que empieces a salir con Rukia —dijo fuertemente el peli rojo._

— _¿Qué? —se sorprendió Ichigo._

— _Mira, Ichigo, ya es momento de que dejes de hacerle al tonto, todo el mundo sabemos el tipo de relación que tú y ella llevan, el lazo que tienen, los ojos con que se miran. No sé porque aún no se lo has preguntado, pero todo el mundo tenemos claro que ustedes terminaran juntos..._

— _Yo también me preguntó porque no me has pedido salir._

— _¿Ru... Rukia? —exclamaron ambos chicos a modo de pregunta._

_La recién llegada se acercó hasta ambos chicos, a Renji le hizo una seña para que se agachara, este lo hizo de inmediato y la pequeña chica le dio un merecido golpe con la palma abierta en la nuca._

— _Eso te pasa por meterte en lo que no te incumbe —musitó la chica._

_Ichigo no supo que hacer, ¿de verdad le estaba pasando eso o sólo era un mal sueño? ¿Rukia le estaba preguntando por qué nunca le había pedido salir?... ¡¿SALIR CON RUKIA?! No, nunca se había planteado esa posibilidad. Ella sólo era Rukia, su mejor amiga. La que lo entendía y le daba ánimos cuando estaba triste, la que lo sacaba de sus extrañas depresiones, la que le hacía sentirse mal cuando no estaba cerca. ¿Entonces eso era amor? ¿Eso era lo que se necesitaba para decir que se estaba enamorado de alguien? En definitiva nunca se había parado a pensar en eso. Tal vez así era, tal vez todos tenían razón y ellos estaban destinados a estar juntos. Y si no se daban una oportunidad nunca lo sabría, ¿cierto?_

— _¿No dices nada, Ichigo? —preguntó en un tono triste el peli rojo._

— _¿Sigues, Renji? —amedrentó la chica con el puño en alto._

— _No, déjalo, Rukia, él tiene razón —intervino Ichigo._

— _¿Qué? —esta vez los sorprendidos fueron ellos._

_Ikkaku y Yumichika, que estaban un poco apartados del trio, también se sorprendieron._

— _¿__Sabes? Creo que hubiera sido mejor que Kira y Hinamori hubieran venido a acompañar a Renji._

— _Si —concordó Ikkaku—, estamos perdiendo tiempo de entrenamiento y además no seremos de ayuda cuando Renji regrese con el corazón roto._

_Ambos chicos sólo se quedaron a terminar de ver aquella escena, donde no sólo uno saldría herido._

— _Creo que todos tienen razón, creo que Renji tiene razón —el peli naranja se acercó hasta Rukia y la miró directo a los ojos— ¿Quieres ser mi novia, Rukia?_

_La pequeña peli negra desvió un instante la mirada hacia donde estaba Renji, él le sonrió._

— _Claro —contestó regresando la mirada a Ichigo—. Ya te habías tardado._

_Rukia se acercó hasta Ichigo y lo abrazó con fuerza. Ninguno sintió más que un abrazo fraternal._

_Renji observó la escena aun con la sonrisa en su rostro, empezó a caminar a un sonriendo pero pronto no pudo más y su mirada se inundó de tristeza, poco a poco todo su gesto cambio. Ikkaku y Yumichika se limitaron a observarlo y darle una palmada en la espalda cuando llegó a con ellos. Ninguno sabía que decir. Todo el mundo, así como sabían que Ichigo y Rukia terminarían juntos, sabían los sentimientos que albergaba desde siempre el peli rojo y sabían que terminaría con el corazón roto, todo el mundo, hasta él._

— _¡Espera, Orihime! —gritó Tatsuki._

_Rukia abrió los ojos y alcanzó a ver como la chica mencionada salía corriendo dejando una caja tirada en la calle._

— _Es mejor que la dejemos sola Tatsuki-san, por lo menos por unos minutos —declaró Ishida deteniendo a Tatsuki._

— _Ishida, tiene razón —dijo Sado viendo la caja que Inoue había tirado._

_La recién pareja dejó de abrazarse. Ichigo se giró hacia donde estaban sus amigos._

— _Oh, Tatsuki, también estaban aquí —mencionó el peli naranja algo sonrojado. Nunca se imaginó que todos sus amigos estarían ahí el día que se le declararía a su primera novia._

— _De hecho sólo alcanzamos a ver el gran final —habló Ishida un tanto a modo de reproche._

_El quería muchísimo a Inoue, era una gran amiga con la cual siempre podía contar a pesar de lo distraída que a veces podía llegar a ser. Ver que Ichigo le lastimara de esa manera no le agradaba en nada aun sabiendo que no le podía culpar por no querer a su amiga como ella le quería a él._

_Tatsuki, que era demasiado impulsiva, no pudo resistirse. Caminó hasta donde el peli naranja y le soltó un fuerte puñetazo en la mandíbula._

— _¿Por qué tienes que ser tan imbécil? —Profirió con rabia— ¿Por qué le rompes el corazón justo el día de su cumpleaños?_

— _Tatsuki..._

_La morena no lo quiso escuchar y se alejó de él. Ishida y Sado la siguieron._

— _Supongo que abría que felicitarlos —aludió Ishida sin decir más._

— _Ichigo —habló esta vez Sado al pasar por su lado—, me alegro por ti, por los dos._

_Rukia siguió con la vista clavado en el lugar donde había estado Inoue. Se sentía mal, sabía que en esos momentos su amiga debería de estar llorando, todo por su culpa._

_«Amiga... creo que no me puedo considerar eso si le he hecho esto»__ pensó con suma tristeza._

_Ichigo no acaba de entender nada. No entendía ni por qué Tatsuki lo había golpeado, ni por qué le había dicho lo que le dijo. Miró hacia donde se dirigía la vista de su ahora novia. Caminó hasta donde estaba la caja tirada y la levantó. Dentro de ella estaba un pastel aplastado._

— _Feliz cumpleaños, Inoue —leyó en voz alta._

_« __¡El cumpleaños de Inoue! Lo olvide por completo... ¿que no se supone que iban a hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños como a eso de las ocho?»._

— _Oe, Rukia, hoy es el cumpleaños de Inoue._

— _Lo sé, fresita, ¿apenas te vienes dando cuenta?_

_El peli naranja estuvo a nada de contestar a su insulto pero se detuvo al ver una bolsita de regalo con las imágenes de "Chappy" que llevaba la chica en una de sus manos._

— _Venía de comprarlo cuando te vi aquí con Renji —informó Rukia al ver que Ichigo miraba lo que llevaba—. Creo que se lo daré después._

— _¿Después? ¿Por qué? La fiesta es a las ocho —inquirió el chico._

— _Si serás idiota._

— _¿Huh?_

_«Sí que eres idiota, Ichigo, te lo acaba de decir Tatsuki y tu aun no te das cuenta. Aunque tal vez es mejor así, si lo supieras Orihime se sentiría aun peor y yo ya no quiero lastimarla__»._

— _Vamos, Ichigo, acompáñame a casa._

— _Pero la fiesta para Inoue es en un rato, ¿por qué no vamos mejor de una vez a la tienda de Urahara?_

— _No tienes un regalo —le dio un golpe muy fuerte en la espalda—, sería muy desagradable que llegaras sin un regalo, la conoces desde hace mucho como para que se te olvide regalarle algo._

— _Si, tienes razón._

_Esa noche cuatro chicos no pudieron dormir. Uno se arrepentía por sus palabras pero se intentaba convencer de que estaría bien. Otra no podía dejar de llorar. Una más se preguntaba por qué su amigo había dicho lo que dijo. Y el último pensaba en la persona equivocada._

_Al día siguiente al llegar a la escuela todo el mundo sabía de su recién empezada relación con la Kuchiki. Keigo fue el primero en acercársele a Ichigo para preguntarle los detalles, Ichigo lo recibió con un golpe. Mizuiro sólo le felicitó con una sonrisa en la cara. Al llegar a su casa ese mismo día su padre lo recibió con una fuerte patada y un "ya te habías tardado". Karin lo medio felicitó y Yuzu, al contrario, sólo pudo decirle que no estaba de acuerdo con su decisión. Por supuesto Ichigo no entendió a que se debía su comportamiento; Karin le mencionó que Yuzu quería que él saliera con otra chica, que no tenía nada en contra de Rukia, en cambio, le caía muy bien, pero no era su elección para Ichigo._

_Tanto Tatsuki e Ishida se mostraban molestos con el peli naranja, sobre todo la chica. Renji se comportaba lo más normal del mundo, pero aun así se le podía notar algo extraño e incómodo al estar junto a Ichigo y Rukia. Sado era el único que se seguía comportando con normalidad pero pasaba menos tiempo cerca de Ichigo. En realidad pasaba más su tiempo con Tatsuki, Ishida e Inoue. Inoue, ella era la que se comportaba aún más extraña. Desde que había empezado su "relación" con Rukia, Inoue le evitaba. Si lo veía en la escuela salía corriendo hacia otro lado fingiendo que le habían hablado. Si se lo topaba en la calle se iba por un camino diferente haciendo de cuenta que no lo había visto. Y peor si se lo topaba con Rukia, ahí sí que no disimulaba para nada y desaparecía en cuanto los veía, siempre con esa mirada triste. Esa mirada que le hacía preguntarse cuantas veces la había visto así de triste, la verdad sólo muy pocas._

_La relación entre Ichigo y Rukia no fue ni bien ni mal. Seguían comportándose de la misma manera que cuando sólo eran amigos, lo único diferente era que cuando salían caminaban tomados de las manos y una que otra vez se besaban, nada extraordinario, sólo un leve roce, siempre sin profundizar._

_Por varias semanas las cosas se mantuvieron "normales" por así decirlo. Ichigo y Rukia seguían juntos, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo sus compañeros terminaron alejándose de ellos; eso enfadó mucho a Ichigo, ¿no eran ellos los que siempre les decían que deberían estar juntos? ¿Entonces por qué ahora que por fin les habían hecho caso se alejaban de ellos como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo? Y encima de todo eso estaba que no terminaba de sentirse a gusto en aquella relación, pensaba que tal vez necesitaría tiempo pero ya llevaban casi un mes saliendo, y todavía peor, no podía dejar de sentirse vacío, y para agregarle algo más no podía dejar de pensar en Inoue. ¿Por qué le huía tanto?_

_La siguiente semana lo único que ocupó sus pensamientos fue la chica de cabellos anaranjados que antes fue su amiga y ahora sólo le evitaba. También cuando pensaba en ella las palabras que le había dicho Tatsuki el día que se hizo novio de Rukia empezaban a sonar fuertemente en su cabeza._

_Una mañana en el colegio decidió hablar con ella, ya no podía aguantar más viendo como lo evitaba, lamentablemente fracasó. Pero decidió no darse por vencido, así que saliendo de la escuela le dijo a Rukia que esa tarde no podría pasársela con ella, era su tarde libre del trabajo de medio tiempo que tenía y la ocuparía en hablar con Inoue._

_Estuvo toda la tarde parado en el poste que estaba en la esquina de la calle donde Inoue trabajaba. Entonces la oyó salir. Ella iba caminando con una bolsa de pan que le había dado su jefe._

— _Hola, Inoue —saludó el peli naranja haciendo que la chica se espantara._

— _Ku... Kuro...saki-kun —habló ella con la sorpresa en el rostro._

— _Oe, Inoue, ¿por qué últimamente me has estado evitando? —preguntó yendo directamente al grano antes de que la chica escapara._

— _Oh, no, no Kurosaki-kun, yo no te he estado evitando —contestó ella sonriendo y poniéndose la mano detrás de la cabeza, haciendo notoria su mentira._

— _Inoue..._

— _Lo siento, Kurosaki-kun, tengo que irme —comenzó a avanzar._

— _No, Inoue, no te dejare ir hasta que me digas por qué me has estado evitando —se acercó y la tomó de la muñeca._

_Orihime no dijo nada durante unos minutos. Ichigo se acercó un poco._

— _Kurosaki-kun, creo que lo mejor será que ya no seamos amigos._

_Se soltó de Ichigo pero él volvió a agarrarla._

— _¿Por qué dices eso, Inoue? ¿Por qué ya no quieres ser mi amiga?_

— _¿Por qué? ¿Me estas preguntando por qué? —Se giró hacia Ichigo, con lágrimas en los ojos que ya no pudo contener, su voz era temblorosa pero se armó de valor y sacó todo lo que tenía guardado en su pecho— Porque... porque... Porque siempre he estado enamorada de ti, y aunque soy feliz sabiendo que tu estas por fin con la mujer a la que amas no puedo evitar sentir celos, sentirme triste, enojada y... ¡odio sentirme así! Y no puedo hablarte y fingir que todo está bien, no puedo._

_Ichigo no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, sin darse cuenta dejó de apretar con su mano la muñeca de Orihime. Su rostro mostraba su asombro por las palabras dichas por su amiga. Intentaba digerirlo cuando se percató de que ella ya se estaba alejando, quiso seguirla, de verdad que lo quiso, pero no lo hizo, se quedó ahí viendo cómo se alejaba, como se apartaba de su lado y lo dejaba solo. Y sintió un dolor en su pecho, un dolor que jamás había experimentado. Siguió viéndola alejarse hasta que desapareció, y justo en ese momento se dio cuenta que Orihime se había llevado una parte de él, una parte que ahora lo dejaba incompleto._

_Después de eso no volvieron a cruzar palabras, de hecho las pocas veces que se topó con ella, Inoue lo ignoró por completo, como si no existiera. Eso de verdad le dolió. Lo que no sabía es que todo eso le dolía más a ella que a él. Y fue por eso que pudo darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia aquella chica que siempre había estado ahí para él, que nunca le había abandonado, nunca hasta ese momento._

— Ichigo, Ichigo ¡I-CHI-GO! —le grito fuertemente en el oído su pequeña novia sacándolo de su trance.

— ¡Aaaaaaaah, Rukia! ¿Qué haces enana?

— ¿Cómo dijiste, Fresita?

Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos y después desviaron la mirada. El peli naranja decidió no contestar al insulto.

— Vamos a pasear, Rukia.

Caminaron durante un rato en silencio, ya se había hecho de noche y las estrellas brillaban hermosamente en el cielo. Habían empezado caminando tomados de la mano pero en ese momento ya no lo hacían así, sólo iban como antes, cuando eran amigos.

Rukia rompió el silencio.

— Ichigo.

— Mmm.

— ¿Por qué estamos juntos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso? Tú fuiste la que dijo que ya me había tardado en pedirte salir así que lo hice.

— Si, pero si tú no pensabas igual no tenías por qué haberlo preguntado.

— ¿Qué me estas queriendo decir? —el peli naranja paro su andar.

— Creo que no deberíamos seguir engañándonos más. No estamos a gusto con esto, tú no me ves de esa forma y yo tampoco te veo de esa forma —afirmó la pequeña chica.

Los dos se miraron y sonrieron.

— Estábamos mejor como amigos.

— Si, nunca debimos de dejar de serlo.

— No dejamos de serlo, más bien no debimos de escuchar a lo que los demás decían —señaló Ichigo.

Rukia se acercó y lo abrazó, estuvieron así unos momentos.

— Creo que debería de dejar de juntarme contigo, fresita —declaró Rukia.

— Huh, ¿se puede saber por qué dices eso, enana?

— Porque me has contagiado tu estupidez, fresita —contestó ella—, mira que convencerme de que saliera contigo.

— Mejor no digas nada, enana, que te recuerdo que fuiste muy fácil de convencer —apuntó el peli naranja—. Pero ciertamente te apoyo en eso de que fue una estupidez.

— Y una muy grande porque terminamos dañando a alguien importante para nosotros.

Ichigo dio un respingo ante lo dicho por Rukia.

— Sabes, mañana es año nuevo —continuó la chica—, y en año nuevo ella siempre está sola.

El peli naranja la miró directo a los ojos y le sonrió.

— Bien, fresita, me tengo que ir, hay un mono al que tengo que darle unas buenas patadas por meternos en esta situación.

— Mmm, Rukia —llamó el chico—, no deberías de tratarle tan mal, creo que él también fue uno de los más grandes afectados.

— Si, pero eso le pasa por ser igual de idiota que tú —contestó ella sonriendo.

_"Si, a los que si veo como pareja son a Renji y a ti, Rukia"_

La chica se despidió de él con un movimiento de mano, era hora de ir a aclarar ciertas cosas con el peli rojo. Después de eso Ichigo sacó inmediatamente su celular, tenía que hacer una llamada.

— _Moshi, moshi_

— Tatsuki, no me vayas a colgar...

Eran cerca de las once de la mañana cuando el celular de Orihime empezó a sonar, sin muchas ganas tuvo que contestar, ella que quería seguir durmiendo.

— Moshi, moshi —habló totalmente adormilada y dando un bostezo al final.

— _¡Orihime¡ ¿Por qué estas bostezando? ¡Aun estabas dormida! _—gritaba Tatsuki fuertemente haciendo que la recién levantada se alejara el celular de la oreja.

— Tatsuki, oha...

— _¡Nada de ohayo! _—Continuo gritando— _Estoy en tu casa en diez, así que te quiero lista._

— Pero Tat... —no le dejó ni terminar la frase, Tatsuki ya había colgado.

Inoue se levantó con mucho esfuerzo, era año nuevo y no le apetecía hacer nada. Eso no estaba bien, ella siempre procuraba estar feliz y hacer la depresión a un lado, pero desde aquel día en que vio a Kurosaki declarándosele a Kuchiki no podía mantenerse como antes. En la escuela, en su trabajo y con sus amigos intentaba comportarse lo más normal posible, actuaba como siempre era ella —aunque era obvio que sus amigos le notaban diferente—, pero al llegar a casa no podía más, y la tristeza salía a flote.

Se dirigió con parsimonia hacia el cuarto de baño y tomó una rápida ducha. Cepilló su cabello al salir, después se fue a cambiar. Tomó lo primero que sacó de su closet, una blusa morada, ajustada de manga larga, un chaleco y un pantalón blanco. Colocó las horquillas que su hermano le había regalado en su cabello, ambas en el mismo lado. Justo acababa de hacer eso cuando escuchó que llamaban a la puerta.

— ¡Ya voy! —gritó mientras recogía rápido su futon y corrió a abrir la puerta.

— ¡Ohayo!

— Ohayo.

— ¡Ohayo! —saludó Orihime sonriendo y de inmediato se percató de que Tatsuki no iba sola.

— Inoue-san, ¿cómo estás?

— Bi-en, Ishida-kun —posó su vista en las manos de sus amigos—. ¡Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun! ¿Ustedes?

— Si, Inoue-san, nosotros estamos saliendo.

— ¡Kawai! —Gritó emocionada la de ojos castaños— ¿Cuándo se lo has pedido, Ishida-kun?

— En realidad… —comenzó a decir el chico algo apenado mientras se acomodaba los lentes.

— Yo se lo he pedido, Orihime —contestó Tatsuki algo sonrojada—, fue anoche, de hecho.

— ¡Oh, Tatsuki-chan! Eso es tan lindo. Ya imagino como fue todo: fuiste cabalgado en un hermoso corcel blanco hasta la casa de Ishida-kun, entraste aun sobre tu caballo a su casa, te enfrentaste a un duelo de muerte contra su padre del cual resultaste vencedora y llegaste a la habitación de Ishida-kun, derribaste la puerta y lo viste recostado en su cama, te acercaste a él y le diste un dulce beso que lo sacó de su sueño eterno producido por un dango envenenado, después Ishida-kun dejó caer su larga cabellera, tú se la cortaste, la ataron a su cama y la aventaron por la ventana, lo tomaste en brazos y salieron juntos descendiendo por su cabello, y mientras lo hacían un montón de fuegos artificiales explotaron en el cielo formando un "Y vivieron felices por siempre".

Ambos miraron como Inoue ponía los ojos brillosos mientras hablaba.

— Inoue-san, eso es totalmente ilógico —comentó suavemente Ishida.

— Orihime, ¿cuántas veces te he dicho que dejes de alimentar tu imaginación con cosas raras? No habrá más televisión para ti en algún tiempo, señorita —regañó Tatsuki mientras Orihime ponía ojitos tristes.

— No tienes por qué ser tan mala con ella, Tatsuki-san, podría verla tres veces por semana —intervino Ishida a lo que Inoue miro esperanzada a Tatsuki.

— Ni hablar, no tienes por qué ser condescendiente con ella Uryu, si la consentimos se volverá una niña chiflada, hay que cuidar bien su educación —contestó rápidamente ella sin dar su brazo a torcer.

— Lo lamento, Inoue-san —se disculpó el chico por su fracaso.

— No importa, Otou-san —dijo la chica.

— ¿Otou-san?

— Vamos, Orihime, toma tu bolsa que saldremos a pasear —indicó Tatsuki.

Inoue así lo hizo.

Estuvieron mucho tiempo paseando por todos lados. Fueron los tres juntos al templo, hicieron sus oraciones, pasaron por los puestos que había, compraron cosas, jugaron un poco, Inoue hizo que les tomaran una foto a Ishida y Tatsuki juntos, y después ellos dos se tomaron una con Inoue. Ella por su parte se sentía muy feliz, como si todo eso hubiera sido una salida en familia, de hecho no dejó de llamarles Otou-san y Oka-san respectivamente durante todo el paseo.

Cuando ya había empezado a anochecer decidieron regresar a casa de Inoue. Ella iba saltando por todos lados, cual niña pequeña, y ellos iban levemente más atrás, tomados de las manos, como si fueran los padres.

Llegaron al apartamento de Inoue, ella sacó las llaves para poder abrir la puerta.

—... y yo pensé, entonces un helado de chocolate no va bien con trozos de pulpo, tal vez si fuera uno de menta —comentaba la chica mientras entraba a su hogar—, pero me dije "no lo que le ha de hacer falta es la nieve de fresa y vainilla, si, los trozos de pulpo han de saber mejor con nieve napolitano", y...

No pudo continuar hablando.

"Pum" se oyó cuando la puerta fue cerrada. Ishida y Tatsuki empezaron a caminar.

— ¿Crees qué está bien que la dejemos ahí sola con él? —preguntó no muy de acuerdo el chico sonando más como un padre.

— Si, estará bien, nuestra hija es fuerte y ha madurado mucho, ella estará bien —respondió Tatsuki.

Ishida sonrió, la noche anterior acababa de empezar su relación con Tatsuki y ya tenía hasta una hija.

— Inoue...

— ¿Qué... qué haces aquí, Kurosaki-kun? ¡No deberías de estar aquí! —gritó la última frase.

— Inoue, escúchame por favor —inquirió Ichigo.

— No, no quiero, te dije que no quería ser más tu amiga, así que por favor vete —dijo abriéndole la puerta.

Ichigo caminó hasta la puerta pero no la cruzó, la cerró con fuerza y se recargó en ella.

— Ni tú ni yo vamos a ir a ningún lado así que me tendrás que escuchar.

— No quiero hacerlo —susurró empezando a sentir que las lágrimas se acumulaban en sus ojos—, no quiero. Con sólo verte siento que mi corazón se rompe aún más de lo que ya está, así que perdóname por ser tan egoísta pero no quiero escucharte ni verte, ni saber nada de ti, por una vez quiero pensar en mí, en lo que yo siento, en lo que me daña, y eso eres tú, así que no quiero escucharte —terminó de decir y se echó a correr al cuarto de baño donde se encerró.

Ichigo suspiró, entendía bien que se sintiera así, él la había dañado, así que no podía reprocharle nada. Caminó hasta llegar a la puerta del cuarto de baño, se recargó y se dejó caer hasta quedar sentado.

— Perdóname —comenzó a decir—, perdóname por favor. Nunca me di cuenta de tus sentimientos, lo sé, soy un reverendo estúpido. No me di cuenta de nada ni después de lo que me dijo Tatsuki, tampoco cuando me empezaste a evitar. De hecho con todo eso de lo que me empecé a dar cuenta fue de lo muy solo que me sentía cuando no estabas cerca de mí, del vacío que sentía en mi pecho al ver que me huías, empecé a darme cuenta que lo que sentía por ti era aún más grande de lo que yo mismo imaginé...

Inoue, que estaba sentada en la misma posición que Ichigo pero del otro lado de la puerta, sintió que el corazón le latía más rápido de lo normal. Pensó que era alguna de esas fantasías bobas que solía tener varias veces cuando estaba a solas con Ichigo, se abofeteo un par de veces dejándose unas marcas rojas algo pronunciadas en las mejillas y cayó en la cuenta de que todo era real. Con el dorsal de su brazo limpió las lágrimas que aún quedaban en sus ojos y siguió escuchando al peli naranja.

—... Y ese día que me dijiste que no querías ser más mi amiga de verdad me dolió. Verte alejarte de mí fue muy doloroso y más al saber que yo mismo cause eso. Cuando te fuiste te llevaste una parte muy importante para mi sin la cual no puedo vivir. Mi corazón.

Si antes el corazón de Inoue había latido demasiado rápido ahora sintió que se paró.

— Me di cuenta de que si no puedo vivir sin ti es porque TE AMO, ORIHIME.

Si, la había llamado por su nombre, y mucho más importante, le había dicho que la ama. El corazón de Inoue volvió a funcionar pero de una manera demasiado acelerada.

Se levantó y giró la perilla de la puerta, la abrió e Ichigo al instante giró.

— Mi corazón está latiendo muy fuertemente, pareciera que se quiere salir de mi pecho, creo que para poder ir contigo, supongo que debe de ser porque tu estas sin un corazón y yo ya tengo dos —dijo sonriendo dulcemente y dejando caer unas cuantas lágrimas de felicidad.

— Entonces con todo gusto acepto el intercambio de corazones —contestó Ichigo.

**Lo sé, lo sé, está súper simple y todo pero bueno que me surgió hace dos días la idea y pues ya la he escrito y publicado, si no es de su agrado discúlpenme, pero bueno ya después subiré cosas mejores (jajajaja, digooo). También disculpen mis graves errores ortográficos. Y si terminaron de leer muchas gracias.**


End file.
